The Sun and the Moon Sage
by The Second Sage
Summary: The Sun and the Moon sage, thought to be the most powerful Sages ever have been reborn. Follow the reborn Sages as they learn to harness their powers to protect their loved ones (Bad at summaries)
1. The Sage's Reborn

A/N* This is my first fanfic, and it has been quite a few years since I've written anything so my grammar is

more than likely terrible, so please just bear with me. Flames are welcome as long as they are constructive and

any advice you may have for me is much appreciated. Well enough about me, on to what you really came here for.

The Sun and Moon Sage:

_October, Tenth: 3 Days after the Kyuubi attack_

Hiruzen sighed once again as he stared at the mountain of paper work on his desk, oh what he wouldn't give to

just be able to set fire to it and eradicate it forever. But he could not let himself think such thoughts lest he

actually do it. He leaned back in his chair and looked out through his window to the devastated village below.

Construction was underway to restore the village to it's former glory, no more than a week at its current pace

should the repairs be finished.

He couldn't help but think back to how this had all began.

_Flashback: Day of the Kyuubi attack:_

It was a normal day in Konoha, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the various civilians were going about their business...at least until a massive and demonic roar was heard. The effects were immediate,

people scattered and ran as fast as they could to their homes in hopes to escape the nightmare that would unfold.

Within moments the streets were empty, but if one were to look hard enough they would see what looked like

blurs streaking down the abandoned roads. These blurs were ninjas, Konoha's finest, they were rushing to the

gates to defend their village from any danger that may threaten it, laying down their lives if need be.

Another thunderous roar tore through the village, shaking the buildings and shattering windows. Many would

have sworn the world was coming to the end and many would wish that it had. A few moments later everything was quiet...unnaturally quiet. That's when IT had appeared.

A huge explosion kicked up a cloud of dust and debris, all that could be seen was a silhouette of something massive. Once the dust had settled a site so terrifying that it had most of the ninja shaking in fear. And what you may ask would have these battle-hardened warriors cowering in fear as they were? It was the Kyuubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon. A being of pure chakra, rage, and malice and it had its eyes set on Konoha.

_In a secret base in the Hokage Monument_

Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hogake of Konoha held his newborn son in his arms as he looked towards the source of the explosion. He had already known what it was, he knew that it was the Kyuubi causing destruction outside of the village. He known this sadly, because moments before his wife(in secret) the former container of the Nine-Tails had passed from a combination of the stress of childbirth and the seal that held the beast back failing. Unfortunately he did not have the time to grieve for his lost love, he had a village to save.

He knew there was only one way to stop a beast such as the Kyuubi, and that was to seal it away once more. Sadly, the Kyuubi was too powerful to be sealed into and inanimate object so a "human sacrifice" was need.

Not just any person would do, it required a newborn child, who's chakra coils were yet to develop. And he could not just ask a random family to give him their precious child. No, he had to use his own son Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze to be the jailer of the beast. He had just hoped Kushina his late wife would forgive him for what he was about to do.

With a heavy heart he began the Shiki Fujin ritual (Dead Demon Consuming Seal) which would seal the Kyuubi away at the cost of his life. As the life was slowly leaving his body he successfully sealed the chakra monster away. He looked down at his son with tears in his eyes and blood pouring from his mouth. He said "From this day forth you shall be known as the hero that saved this village and I believe that you will go far in life. I only wish that your Kaa-san or I could have been there to become the great ninja that you will surely become." He smiled and coughed up a glob of blood before collapsing to the ground signaling the end of his life.

An hour later Hiruzen Sarutobi, Godaime Hokage of Konoha came upon the lifeless body of Minato and the crying baby that was Naruto. He picked up the upset child and softly shushed him trying to calm yound Naruto down. Hiruzen looked down at Minato "Oh Minato why didn't you listen, I told you I would take your place and give my life to seal the beast away" he shook his head and let a tear fall. He looked down the squirming bundle in his arms and smiled "You look so much like your Tou-san" he laughed "And I can see you got some of your

Kaa-san's features as well."

As the Godaime was about to head to the the Hokage Tower, there was several bright red flashes in front of him.

Once the light had faded, Hiruzen almost dropped Naruto at what he had seen.

"Greetings Hiruzen,Godaime of Hokage, we wish to speak to you about the fate of the Kit in your hands"

A/N* Annnnnnd thats it for now. So what did you think? Too much? Not enough? Also I should probably mention this is based off a fanfic I read on here called "**The Two Sages"** by **The Sun Sage**. I really liked the concept and he/she hasn't updated the story for quite sometime so I thought I try my hand at making my own version. Anyways read and review if you would.

The Second Sage


	2. The Sun and Moon Sage revealed!

A/N* I reread what I had written and I had noticed an error, "October, Tenth: 3 Days after the Kyuubi attack" was meant to be October, thirteenth. So sorry for that, also I will try to update at least every 2-3 days. And since I didn't do this last time I'll do it now. Also,thanks to **paladin3030 **for pointing out that I was indeed referring to Hiruzen as "Godaime" instead of "Sandaime" so from now on I shall refer to him as such.

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Naruto and any other character from the Manga/Anime. I do however own any OC's or original jutsu's I may or may not make.**

**Last time: "Greetings Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of Konoha we wish to speak to you about the fate of the Kit you hold in your hands"**

**Atop the Hokage Monument:**

As the bright lights faded away, Hiruzen's eyes widened. Standing before him was arguably the most attractive woman (aside from his late wife...rest her soul) he had ever laid eyes on. She had fiery red hair with blonde streaks running through it, which looked to be made of the finest silk. Beautiful red eyes with fox-like slits...eyes that seemed to look right though your soul.

As his eyes traveled down her body, he was trying hard to stem the steady flow of blood from his nose (he's a pervert...we all know it). Her fair skin looked as if it had been kissed by the Sun Goddess herself and she had a figure that any woman would kill to have.

But, he noticed something off about this Goddess in the Flesh. Atop her head was a pair of red fox ears with white tips. And, gently swaying behind her were nine long and flowing fox tails the same color as her ears. Snapping out of his thoughts he nervously asked "W-What is it you want with little Naruto?"

The mysterious woman smiled warmly "We mean no harm to the little one...We only wish to greet our new Sage." she took a few steps closer "Might I hold him?" she asked.

Hiruzen was unsure of what to do, while he could feel no ill will from this mysterious beauty, he could not help but feel nervous at how much power the woman exuded. So, with shaking hands he handed the tiny newborn to her.

Softly cradling little Naruto into her bosom, she smiles down at him warmly. She turns to face the Kitsune Elders that were standing behind her. "Yes this young one is indeed the Sun Sage reborn, with an aura like his he could be nothing else." Around Naruto one would notice a warm glow, that seemed to make anyone happy and relaxed. The Kitsune Elders nodded and in a poof of smoke, returned to the Kitsune Realm. (A/N* If someone can give me a name to call this place it would be most appreciated)

Having heard this the Hokage had gotten curious "What do you mean Sun Sage? Just who are you anways?" he asked.

The woman let out a light giggle "My sincerest apologies, where are my manners my name is Harumi" (A/N* Couldn't honestly think of a better name so if you don't like it sorry...really am no good at Japanese names.) she bowed slightly. "As for your other question, every one thousand years the Sun and Moon Sage are reborn to help lead this world back onto the right path. To help guide those in need to a better life and to bring peace back to the earth." She rocked Naruto in her arms "This little one is the Sun Sage reborn. My kind the Kitsunes were tasked by the original Sages to seek out and raise the young ones, to help them fulfill their roles as the new Sages."

Hiruzen's eyes widened 'Naruto is the Sun Sage reborn? But wait, she mentioned the Moon Sage also' he thought to himself. "You mentioned the Moon Sage...does this mean you already know who they are?" he asked.

Harumi smiled and nodded "We do indeed know who the Moon Sage shall be, but for now I will take young Naruto with me to the Kitsune Realm, where we will raise him to be the next Sun Sage. With that she turned around and was about to go back to the Kitsune Realm until the Hokage had stopped her.

"Wait!" he Sarutobi exclaimed "Please take this" he pulled out a picture of Minato with his arms wrapped around a very pregnant Kushina. "Tell him who his parents were...tell him that they loved him very much" Hiruzen said with a sad smile.

Harumi smiled and took the picture "I shall, he will be told his Father died a Hero and that his Mother loves him more than anything else" she bowed once more before disappearing with Naruto in a poof of smoke.

Hiruzen looked to the horizon as the Sun was rising. He thought of Naruto and all the good he would do for the shinobi world. He let out a small laugh before heading back to the Hokage Tower. 'Still I wonder who the Moon Sage will be."

_**Flashback End**:_

Sarutobi sighed once more, he had a feeling he would find out who the next Sage will be very soon. Breaking his train of thought he returned his attention to the bane of his existence...paperwork.

_**Three Months Later**_

_December, Twenty-seventh, Hyuuga_ _Compound Maternity Ward_ (A/N Is it Hyuuga or Hyuga? Never was sure about that one)

Hiashi Hyuuga was outside the Maternity Ward waiting for the birth of his first child. On the outside one might think that he was as calm and collected as could be, but on the inside his mind was in utter turmoil. He couldn't help but fear for his beloved Hitomi, he was worried that they could lose the child to complications or he could lose Hitomi as well. As his mind was on the verge of a meltdown he heard it.

The cry of a newborn baby was heard from inside the Maternity Ward, he calmly but quickly walked in to see his wife crying tears of joy as she held her daugther.

"Hiashi darling, come meant your daugther Hinata" Hitomi said.

He did as his wife asked and kneeled beside her bed, he leaned over and kissed Hitomi's forehead. He looked down at Hinata and smiled " She is beautiful...just like her mother."

Hitomi smiled "I'm just so she's finally here" she let out a few tears of joy.

Hiashi spoke up "May I ho..." He was interrupted by several bight flashes of light.

As the light faded away he noticed a woman with several other people behind her. "What is the meaning of this? How did you get in he..." he trailed of. He noticed the mysterious woman was holding a baby that seemed to glow a bright and soothing orange...like the Sun?

"Hiashi!" Hitomi cried out. "Look!"

Hiashi turned his head back to his wife and noticed that his daughter was glowing as well but instead of bright orange, she was glowing a pale silver..almost like the moon

Harumi smiled "Finally the Sun and the Moon Sage are together."

**A/N That's all for now...So what do you think so far? Want me to keep going? Also sorry for the late update its not easy baby sitting three nieces who seem to think that I am nothing but a big dress up doll. Side note I know have a new found respect for the ladies that take the time to put on and take off all that make up..took and hour of scrubing just to get the stuff off. Anyways, read, review and tell me if I made any mistakes.**

** The Second Sage**


	3. Twelve years later and Reunions

A/N* And we're back for another chapter! Just a little heads up this will involve a big time skip. I'll also try my hardest to make this a longer chapter, though like I said I'm still fairly new to writing fanfics. But other than that I'm really starting to get slightly better, still making mistakes of course, but who doesn't right? Anywho, on with the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Naruto. I do however own this story, well most parts of it anyways.**

**Last time: Harumi smiled "Finally the Sun and the Moon Sage are together"**

**_Twelve_ _Years_ _Later_:**

It has been twelve long years since Hiashi and Hitomi had let the mysterious woman( later found out to be Harumi) take their newborn daughter for training to be the new Moon Sage. There were many times when Hiashi had regretted the decision but his wife was adamant that it was for the best. (A/N* Not going to bother with a flashback, they get the same speil as the Sandaime.) though all was not lost he did in fact get his heir, or heiress in this case. Hanabi, (Who is now Seven) showed greater potential than he could have hoped for. For someone of such young age, she was much stronger than most of the older branch members. (Damned Caged Bird Seal aye?)

Though to his wife's dismay, Hanabi was every bit of a "Traditional Hyuuga" as in the ten-foot pole logged ever so deeply in... anyways. He couldn't have been more proud of his youngest, though he himself was a "Traditional Hyuuga", his wife was in fact getting him to loosen up a bit (Just a tiny bit of course.)

Hiashi was sipping his tea, while watching Hanabi and Neji spar. "Your son is coming along well in his training of the Gentle Fist" he said to his brother. "Thank you Hiashi-sama it means a lot hearing your praise for Neji" Hizashi (Hinata was never kidnapped so Hizashi never died) turned to his brother "For one so young Hanabi has seemed to have mastered the basics quite quickly." Hiashi sighed "How many times have I told you not to call me sama when not in meetings?" Hizashi smirked and took a thinking pose "This makes 127 times now brother." he chuckled.

A tick mark grew on Hiashi's forehead, he was about to blow up on his brother when a member of the Branch family arrived with a message. The man bowed "Hiashi-sama there are three unknown individuals at the gates requesting an audience with you, they claim it to be important" Hiashi sighed once more, thinking it was another Lord wishing for an arranged marriage between one of his Sons and Hanabi. "Very well, bring them to my study, I will be there shortly" he turned to his brother "Well lets go get this meeting over with." His brother simply nodded in agreement.

A few minutes later a knock at his study signaled the arrival of the "strangers". Hiashi made himself appear busy, "Enter" he said. The Branch member lead three cloaked individuals in before respectfully bowing and making his exit. Hiashi then spoke up "I hope you do not mind that my brother attends this meeting." The taller cloaked individual simply bowed "We have no objections with it Hiashi-sama"

Hiashi nodded "Very well, let us begin the meeting." The tallest one nodded "We wish to speak to about your daughter." Hiashi mentally sighed, he knew it another marriage proposal, "I'm sorry but I am not accepting arrange marriages for Hanabi as of yet" he said with a stoic voice.

The smallest cloak individual giggled, then the tallest one spoke up "Pardon Hiashi-sama I was not referring to Hanabi, but your eldest daughter instead." Hiashi frowned, no one but Hitomi and his brother knew of Hinata, not even the Elders knew. They were told that Hinata died at birth.(To protect her and their selves of course.) And yet somehow these strangers knew of her, he had to find out what these individuals knew before saying anything else on the matter.

"I do not know what you mean, Hanabi is my only daughter, it appears you are misinformed" the smallest one giggled once more. They then turned to the tallest one,who in turn nodded to the silent question. Slowly, the smallest one reached back for the hood of their cloak.

Hiashi sat there stoically, thinking of how to deal with these individuals should they know more than they should about Hinata. It was then that he noticed one of them reach back for their hood, his eyes widened at what he heard next.

"Hello father" Hinata said, smiling softly

"H..Hinata?" Hiashi stumbled on his words. Sitting before him was an almost exact copy of his wife...even the way her hair parted reminded him of Hitomi. (A/N* I should probably mention that Hinata's mother is still alive in this fanfic) He slowly stood before walking over to his daughter, kneeling beside her. "I..Is it really you?" he shakily held his hand out.

Hinata smiled before cupping her fathers hand between hers "Yes tou-san its really me"

Hiashi embraced his daughter for the first time in twelve years. He was so happy to see her he even smiled (It's the end of the world...Get to the bunkers!) Hizashi couldn't help buy smile at the heartwarming scene and if one were to look hard enough you might have even seen a tear run down his cheek. (Men don't cry..they weep!)

After a few moments, Hinata separated from her father, tears of joy running down her cheeks. "Father where is Kaa-san, I was hoping to see her" she asked her Father. Hiashi blinked a few times before turning to Hizashi "Do you happen to know where Hitomi is brother" he asked Hizashi nodded "I believe she is with Hiroko (A/N* I couldn't find a name for Hizashi's wife..does it even mention one for her?) helping her with our youngest". Hiashi smiled and nodded " Would you mind go getting her for me" he asked Hizashi, who simply nodded before getting up to go get Hitomi.

Hiashi returned to his spot behind his desk. " It is good to see you again daughter, how was your training in the Kitsune Realm" he asked. Hinata smiled "It went very well Father, Naru-kun and I have been learning a lot about or powers and our roles as the new Sages" she looked to her right, to the now revealed Naruto who had taken off his hood.

To say Hiashi was shocked was an understatement. He would have sworn he was looking at his former teammate Minato. Until he had noticed the whisker marks on the boys cheeks. He remembered seeing those on the baby held by Harumi when she took Hinata away all those years ago. "I see, so this boy is the Sun Sage then" he asked.

Naruto nodded "I am indeed Hiashi-sama, it is a pleasure to meet you" he bowed politely

"I am a little curious, you remind me of an old friend of mine...who might your Father be" Hiashi asked

Naruto looked over to Harumi who was taking off her hood "Is he allowed to know Kaa-san" Naruto asked his surrogate Mother.

Harumi smiled and nodded "Go ahead Naru-chan" Naruto pouted slightly as Hinata giggled, He never did like being called "Naru-chan"

"My Father was Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage" Naruto said with pride in his voice

"Ah I knew Minato well, we were on the same Squad in our younger days" he saw Naruto's eyes widen "And if you want I can tell you about some of the missions we went on...maybe tomorrow if that is alright with you" Naruto nodded his head excitedly, finally someone can tell him more about his Father.

It was then that Hitomi had opened the door "Hiashi-kun what was it you needed, I was helping Hiroko change..." she trailed off. She had noticed what looked like a younger version of her...that's when everything clicked into place. This little girl could only be one person, it was her little Hinata.

Hinata smiled "Kaa-san, I've missed you" she was swept up into an almost bone breaking hug by her Mother, who was crying softly into her hair. She wrapped her arms around her Mother,letting her get out all the tears. As her Mother's crying slowed to a soft sob, she took her mothers hands into her own "It's good to see you again" Hinata smiled softly.

Hitomi cupped her Daughters face between her hands "It's good to see you too Hinata" she looked over to Naruto "You're the boy we seen all those years ago aren't you" Naruto simply nodded. Hitomi took on an all too sweet smile "You have been taking good care of my Hinata-chan right" she asked, going into Overprotective Mother Mode. ( the OPMM for short)

Naruto visibly paled while Hinata blushed a dark crimson... even the ever so stoic Hiashi flinched. If one were to look close enough, one would have sworn that the seen the smiling face of the Shinigami inside a dark ominous cloud. Naruto nodded quickly "Y...Y..Yes" he just barely managed to get out. And just as fast as it had appeared the ominous cloud had left, letting everyone breath a little easier "Good" Hitomi said cheerfully.

It was then that Harumi spoke up "I am sorry Hiashi-sama, Hitomi-sama but we must go visit the Hokage" she looked over at the two Sages "I promised him I would bring them so they could demonstrate what they have learned so far." Hiashi nodded and Hitomi pouted "But I just got to meet my Daughter after so many years" Harumi smiled " You are more than welcome to come with us and see just what exactly your daughter is capable of." Hitomi smiled brightly and nodded.

As they were walking by the gardens they noticed that Neji and Hanabi had finished sparring. "Excellent job you too, why don't you rest for the remainder of the day"Hiashi said two.

Neji bowed "As you wish Hiashi-sama" Hiashi's eye twitched as he glared at his brother who was smiling sheepishly. He mumbled "Not him too"

"Who are these people Father" Hanabi asked

Hitomi stepped behind Hinata and pushed her over to Hanabi "This Hanabi, is your older sister Hinata." Hanabi just looked at her Mother as if she had grown a second head "But you said she died at birth" she asked. "Was that all a lie" Hitomi frowned slightly she hated lying to her youngest daughter but at the time it was necessary. Hanabi started to tear up.

Hinata simply walked over to Hanabi and embraced her "It's true that Kaa-san lied but it was necessary to protect you and me" Hanabi looked up at her sister "What do you mean to protect us" she asked. Hinata smiled softly "I mean that if the Elders found out that Father had two daughters then one of us would have been branded with the Caged Bird Seal, and sent to the Branch Family" Hanabi simply nodded before embracing her sister.

Naruto just stood back with Harumi smiling, he was glad that his Hina-hime had finally got to meet her younger sister. Harumi clapped, getting everyone's attention "I really hate to break this up but we really do need to go see the Hokage." Everyone simply nodded as they made their way to the Hokage Tower.

**Hokage Tower**

Hiruzen was leaning back in his chair reading his favorite little orange book (you know the one) giggling perversely to himself, when he had heard a knock at the door. With movements swift for his age, he quickly hid the book while trying to force down the blush on his face. He cleared his throat "Enter".

It was Harumi that came in first followed by Naruto and Hinata then Hiashi and his wife and little Hanabi "Greetings Hokage-sama it is good to see you again" she bowed politely. Sarutobi bowed aswell "Ah Harumi it is a pleasure to meet you again" he looked over to the blonde haired boy "Hello Naruto-kun you have grown so much..you look just like your Father." Naruto gave his trademark foxy grin "It's good to see you too Jiji" Harumi bopped him on the head. "What did I tell you about showing the proper respect to people" she scolded.

Naruto smiled sheepishly while rubbing the bump on his head. Hinata giggled "Here Naru-kun let me get that" Hinata's hand started to shine a pale silver. "Thanks Hime" Naruto gave Hinata a quick peck on the cheek causing her to blush lightly.

Everyone's (except Harumi and Naruto of course) eyes widened, they had literally seen the bump on Naruto head without a trace. "What was that exactly Hinata" Hiruzen asked. Hinata simply raised up her hand as it shined once more "Sage Arts: Moons Healing Light,(A/N I know not very original but its quite appropriate don't you think?) it lets me heals most wounds..though I am not strong enough yet to heal fatal ones."

Harumi smiled "Just keep practicing Hinata-chan you will get there eventually" she looked back to the Hokage who was still slightly stunned at what he had just saw. "Now I understand that you wanted to see what these two have learned over the last Twelve years correct" she asked.

Hiruzen nodded before taking a puff from his pipe "Yes you are correct, lets go to my personal training ground" he stood up " I want to see just what these two are capable of."

A/N* That's all for now, see I told you I would make it longer. And I have to say I'm really starting to enjoy writing these, so you probably won't have to wait very long for the next chapter. Well that's all I have to say. Read,Review and tell me where I went wrong.)

The Second Sage


End file.
